Lumer
by ambudaff
Summary: NO PAIR. AU. NO MAGIC er ... maybe XD Hermione Granger masuk ke pendidikan iceskating berasrama di Hogwarts. Kenapa siswa-siswa tidak boleh masuk ke Hutan Terlarang? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**LUMER**

**Bagian 1**

_Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley dan pemeran-pemeran figuran semua kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate T, Friendship, most Hermione's POV. No pair, AU—no magic here—err... maybe #kedipkedip!_

_Semua tentang iceskating Ambu dapat dari wikipedia. Mohon bimbingannya!_

-o0o-

Jadi. Di sinilah aku berada kini!

Aku melompat dari jenjang pintu kereta api merah Hogwarts Express yang sudah membawaku ke sini dari King's Cross. Ke sini, ke Hogsmeade.

Stasiunnya kecil. Sepertinya khusus dibangun hanya untuk para pelajar Hogwarts Arts. Dan inilah perhentian terakhir Hogwarts Express, setelah tadi sempat 3 kali berhenti menurunkan siswa Hogwarts Arts jurusan lain, di lokasi sekolah yang lain pula.

Lokasi kampus Hogwarts Arts kali ini adalah untuk para siswa jurusan Ballet, Ice Skating dan Ice Hockey. Ya, Hockey. Aku sendiri tak tahu, kenapa bidang olahraga itu bisa di golongkan ke dalam Art. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Kalau tidak ada jurusan Ice Hockey, aku akan sendirian dalam perjalanan ini. Soalnya, dalam kompartemenku tadi, aku berkenalan dengan 2 anak laki-laki, jurusan Ice Hockey, dan sepertinya mereka cukup menyenangkan.

"Woy, Hermione, maju sedikit! Aku tak bisa keluar—"

Nah, yang itu, berambut hitam dan berkacamata, namanya Harry Potter. Katanya posisinya _Forward_. Agak susah membayangkan dia bermain agresif dengan kacamata itu, tapi percayalah, dia tak akan berada di Hogsmeade ini kalau prestasinya buruk. Semua yang ada dalam kereta adalah pemain terbaik dalam bidangnya, yang sudah lulus seleksi.

Aku maju sambil minta maaf sudah menghalangi jalan. Tapi, bukankah ini perhentian terakhir Hogwarts Express? Jadi, nggak akan maju lagi dalam waktu dekat kan? Jadi, nggak harus turun buru-buru kan?

Tapi, para pemain ice hockey memang bawaannya besar-besar. Tongkatnya sudah pasti panjang-panjang. Jadi aku berjalan sedikit, menenteng tas sepatu-esku, dan menunggu mereka berdua turun.

Yang satunya lagi, Ronald Weasley, rambutnya kemerahan. Posisinya Keeper—mereka menyebutnya _Goaltender_ atau _Goalie_, dan kalau melihat jangkungnya, mungkin ia akan menutupi gawang dengan keseluruhan badannya—

"SEMUA NAIK KE KERETA LUNCUUUUR!"

Astaga! Orang itu, suaranya begitu besar, walau tanpa mikrofon! Sebesar badannya! Mungkin tingginya dua setengah meter! Dan kumis beserta janggut yang menutupi wajahnya—membuatnya bagai raksasa!

Kami anak-anak kelas satu menurut, masuk ke kereta luncur terdekat. Kakak-kakak kelas masuk sambil bersenda gurau, malah mereka berani memukul main-main badan raksasa itu! Dan raksasa itu malah terkekeh-kekeh pada kakak-kakak kelas.

Sepertinya ia raksasa baik hati.

Tapi aku kembali melihat-lihat situasi sekeliling. Aku naik kereta luncur bareng Harry dan Ron lagi. Lalu, sepertinya koper-koper kami sudah diangkut oleh kereta-kereta luncur seperti ini juga, berjalan di depan kami.

Dan tahukah kalian? Kereta luncur cantik ini ditarik rusa-rusa! Yang tanduknya bercabang! Aih! Aku melihat-lihat mencari rusa yang berhidung merah, jangan-jangan ada Rudolf di sini! Hihi, ternyata tak ada! Tapi rusa-rusa ini sangat jinak, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu jalan. Mereka berjalan maju tanpa dikusiri siapa-siapa!

Dan aku baru sadar. Kenapa jurusan Seni Lukis, jurusan Seni Patung, dan sebagainya, lokasi kampusnya agak ke Selatan, sedangkan kami kampusnya ada di utara Skotlandia? Es, saudara-saudara! Di mana-mana es! Padahal sekarang kan baru bulan September! Jadi, kita bisa berlatih di mana-mana dong! Tak usah harus mencari _skating rink_ lagi seperti di Heathrow kalau mau latihan!

Er .. oya, kenalkan namaku Hermione Granger. Umurku 11, nyaris 12. Umur 3 tahun, Mum memasukkanku ke sekolah ballet, karena aku tak bisa diam, menari-nari kalau mendengar suara musik klasik. Mum sebenarnya agak heran, karena Mum dan Dad keduanya dokter gigi, dan keduanya tak punya bakat seni. Paling-paling kesukaan mendengarkan musik klasik, atau kepandaian berdansa pas-pasan, lumayan untuk tak malu saling injak kaki dalam pesta dansa akhir tahun dengan para kolega.

Aku cepat merasa bosan. Aku ingin cepat bisa menari ballet dengan sepatu yang berjinjit itu, _pointee_, tapi itu kan baru bisa dilakukan setelah umurku 14 tahun, setelah tulangku padat. Dan aku melirik pada iceskating! Dalam iceskating, sepertinya semua orang menari dengan berjinjit!

Dengan cepat aku menjadi murid iceskating terbaik di sekolahku. Dan guruku menawarkan sekolah internat ini, Hogwarts Art. Orangtuaku setuju, setelah banyak bujukan, dariku, dari guru-guru iceskatingku, bahkan guru sekolah umumku! Aku ikut seleksi, dan lulus.

Jadi, di sinilah aku berada sekarang!

-o0o-

Ruangannya besar, langit-langitnya tinggi, dan lampu-lampunya lampu gantung klasik! Tadi aku terpesona saat kereta-kereta luncur kami berhenti di pintu samping kastil ini. Kastil! Benar-benar kastil!

Tapi kami murid-murid baru tidak masuk lewat pintu utama. Kereta-kereta luncur kami berhenti di pintu samping yang lebih kecil. Dan kami masuk ke ruangan agak kecil, merapikan diri, lalu diabsen. Baru kami masuk ke ruangan besar ini, dan duduk di tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

Ada tiga meja sangat panjang di ruangan ini. Masing-masing satu untuk tiap jurusan. Dan di tempat yang biasanya untuk panggung, duduklah para guru di sana.

Menurut kakak kelas yang tadi dengan ramah menyuruhku duduk, pengaturan seperti ini hanya ada di awal tahun ajaran dan akhir tahun ajaran. Di awal tahun ajaran, ada acara perkenalan untuk kelas satu, sedang di akhir tahun ajaran akan ada pengumuman tentang prestasi apa saja yang sudah kami terima—di dalam Hogwarts ataupun di luar. Selain kedua acara itu, kami akan makan di ruangan ini—Aula Besar—dengan posisi bebas. Di mana saja sesukamu!

Aku makin antusias. Sepertinya sangat menarik! Aku melihat-lihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Meja panjangku berada di tengah, di kiri ada meja jurusan Ballet, dan di kanan ada meja jurusan Ice Hockey.

Sepertinya Harry dan Ron sudah betah, karena mereka sudah becanda dengan kakak-kakak kelasnya. Tapi begitu mata mereka menangkapku, mereka melambai-lambai.

Aku melambai balik.

Tapi, acara sepertinya sudah akan dimulai.

Seorang laki-laki berumur, janggut panjang keperakan, kacamata bulan separuh, masuk ke deretan kursi-kursi guru, diikuti serombongan guru. Ia langsung menuju kursi tepat di tengah. Mengambil mikrofon yang sudah disediakan, ia menyambut mereka siswa-siswa.

Jadi, ia adalah Albus Dumbledore, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts Arts di Hogsmeade. Sepertinya sudah sangat tua, tapi dari cara jalannya, ia terbiasa berlatih. Masih nampak tegap. Ia memperkenalkan guru-guru pada anak-anak kelas satu.

Wakil Kepala Sekolahnya adalah Minerva McGonagall. Sekaligus guru teori untuk Ice Skating. Sepertinya guru-guru di sini semua terbiasa berlatih, karena walau umur mereka sudah lanjut, tapi perawakan mereka terawat.

Kami di sini juga belajar seperti sekolah umum biasa, pelajaran biasa. Septima Vector mengajar Matematika dan Fisika. Pomona Sprout mengajar Biologi. Cuthbert Binns mengajar Humaniora, seperti Sejarah dan lain-lain. Sybill Trelawney mengajar Bahasa dan Sastra. Kami dianjurkan untuk memanggil nama mereka diawali dengan Madame dan Monsieur. Berasa di Prancis—

Selain itu ada, banyak instruktur untuk praktek. Ada yang khusus untuk Ice Skating, Ice Hockey, atau pelatih Ballet. Tetapi juga ada yang umum, untuk ketahanan tubuh, misalnya Madame Rolanda Hooch. Yang khusus Ice Skating, tidak semuanya perempuan. Justru yang langsung menarik perhatianku adalah Monsieur Igor Karkaroff dan Monsieur Severus Snape. Sepertinya mereka ... aneh. Atau ... asing?

Beberapa waktu kemudian aku menemukan bahwa Monsieur Karkaroff itu berasal dari Bulgaria. Pantaslah. Selain dari logat bicaranya, namanya juga asing, kan?

Tapi Monsieur Snape itu asli Inggris! Seharusnya lebih familiar kan? Sedangkan ini, seperti berasal dari planet yang jauuuuh sekali!

Oke, mungkin itu hanya kesan. Nanti kita lihat saat ia mengajar. Sekarang, Monsieur Dumbledore akan mengakhiri sambutannya.

"Oya, jangan lupa. Untuk mereka yang baru datang, dan juga untuk mereka yang sudah lama di sini tetapi mudah lupa, aku ingatkan: hutan di belakang kastil itu adalah Hutan Terlarang. Jangan sekali-kali ke sana, kecuali kalau kau sudah tak sayang lagi pada nyawa!"

Semua tertawa. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ditertawakan, apakah larangan itu memang serius? Tapi aku ikut tertawa saja. Dan acara berikutnya: makan!

Makanannya enak-enak! Walau menurut kakak kelas, makanan enak hanya keluar tiga kali, saat awal tahun ajaran, saat menjelang libur Natal, dan saat akhir tahun ajaran. Selebihnya, kau tahu sendirilah! Penari ballet dan ice skating harus berbadan langsing, sementara pemain ice hockey justru harus punya asupan protein memadai. Tepatnya, diet!

Tapi, yang penting sekarang makan, lalu kami akan dibagi kamar. Jadi acara berikutnya: tidur! Rasanya aku sudah lelah sekali!

Kami berlima dalam satu kamar. Beda-beda jurusan, tetapi satu angkatan. Aku sekamar dengan Luna Lovegood dan Ginevra Weasley—ternyata dia bersaudara dengan Ron—satu jurusan denganku, dan kembar Padma-Parvati Patil, jurusan Ballet. Perkenalan kami belum begitu jauh, soalnya kami sudah mengantuk.

-o0o-

Keesokan harinya, belum ada pelajaran untuk kelas satu. Acaranya, pembagian jadwal pelajaran, tour keliling kastil untuk melihat kelas-apa-letaknya-di-mana, pengukuran badan untuk pembuatan kostum dan juga sepatu, pemeriksaan fisik oleh Matron Madame Pomfrey untuk mengetahui kami mengidap penyakit apa atau alergi apa saja, dan sebagainya. Segala tetek-bengek ini memakan waktu seharian.

"Jangan lupa," saat selesai tour keliling kastil, Madame McGonagall mengulang peringatan Monsieur Dumbledore tadi malam, "Jangan sekali-kali berpikiran untuk masuk ke Hutan Terlarang kalau kalian masih sayang nyawa!"

Wajah Madame McGonagall serius sekali, sehingga aku langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa larangan itu tidak main-main!

"Kenapa begitu, Madame?" Luna malah bertanya.

"Banyak binatang liar berbahaya, Miss Lovegood! Dan itulah sebabnya pondok Rubeus Hagrid berada di perbatasan Hutan Terlarang: guna mencegah kalian masuk ke sana. Ingat-ingat itu!"

Kami mengangguk-angguk. Dan meneruskan tour.

Hari-hari berjalan dengan cepat. Pelajaran demi pelajaran diberikan, baik khusus maupun pelajaran umum. Peer menumpuk. Keluh kesah mulai terdengar, baik itu tentang peer Fisika maupun tentang trik berputar yang harus diulang latihannya karena belum sempurna.

Tapi itu semua kami nikmati dengan gembira. Aku mulai mengenal teman-temanku, sejurusan, seangkatan, sampai ke kakak-kakak kelas. Kami bergabung bersama satu angkatan saat pelajaran umum, dan bergabung bersama seluruh jurusan dan seluruh angkatan saat makan.

Selain itu, hari Sabtu dan Minggu kami punya saat bebas. Kami bisa berjalan-jalan sekeliling kastil, bisa juga pergi ke Hogsmeade. Konon di sepanjang jalan utama Hogsmeade terdapat banyak toko, kedai minum, macam-macam.

Sabtu pertama kuisi dengan berkeliling di seputaran kastil bersama Luna dan Ginny. Di halaman kastil yang begitu luas itu, ternyata ada dua skating rink. Satu dengan susunan kursi penonton, satu lagi sepertinya hanya untuk latihan. Jadi, dengan lima skating rink di dalam kastil, kita punya tujuh rink!

Tapi, memang tak heran. Hogwarts punya tujuh kelas ice skating dan tujuh kelas ice hockey. Kalau semuanya bertepatan jam praktek, semua rink itu tak akan cukup!

Kami meneruskan perjalanan (kaki) kami, dan tibalah kami ke bagian belakang kastil. Suasananya agak menyeramkan, dilatari kelamnya hutan. Tapi kesan itu sirna ketika Hagrid keluar dari pondoknya, hendak mengontrol kebunnya, dan melihat kami.

"Hai, hai, hai, kalian anak kelas satu kan? Ice skating?" dan tanpa tunggu waktu, ia menunjukku, "ini nona Granger," menunjuk Ginny, "ini nona Weasley," dan menunjuk Luna "ini nona Lovegood kan?"

Sangat bersahabat.

"Panggil nama kami saja, Monsieur Hagrid!"

Tertawanya sangat keras. "Tak usah panggil Monsieur! Panggil aku Hagrid saja! Oke, ini Hermione, ini Ginny, dan ini Luna. Benar?"

Kami mengangguk.

"Sudah sampai mana berkelilingnya?"

Dan kami ngobrol dengan asyik sambil membantunya berkebun.

"Hagrid, apakah pernah ada kejadian siswa di sini masuk hutan?" tanya Luna penasaran.

Kupikir Luna memang selalu ingin tahu—tapi memangnya siapa sih yang enggak?

Wajah Hagrid berubah, mengeras. Menjawab dengan agak ragu. "Pernah sih, beberapa kali. Tapi semuanya kutemukan sebelum terlalu jauh masuk. Belum bertemu binatang liar berbahaya. Itu juga, mereka sudah keburu ketakutan—"

"Ketakutan kenapa?"

Hagrid mengangkat bahu, "Tak tahulah! Mungkin, suasana hutan yang gelap?"

Kalau cuma gelap, sebenarnya itu biasa kan ya?

Tapi Hagrid sudah buru-buru menambahkan, "—kalian jangan pakai acara penasaran segala ya? Jangan menambah pekerjaanku dengan mencari kalian di kegelapan hutan—"

Dan kami mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya minum teh. Kalian mau minum teh di kastil, atau mau di pondokku?" tawar Hagrid.

Sepertinya menarik, tetapi tadi Luna sudah berjanji dengan beberapa anak-anak Ballet untuk minum teh bersama, jadi kami minta maaf, berjanji akan minum teh bersama lain kali, dan minta diri.

Sambil berjalan cepat-cepat, takut ketinggalan waktu minum teh, Ginny yang berjalan paling belakang, tiba-tiba menyahut, "Itu—bukannya Monsieur Snape?"

Lekas kami berbalik, dan melihat sekelebatan sosok laki-laki, dengan busana berwarna hitam, berjalan menuju Hutan Terlarang. Berhenti di tepinya, dan terus terdiam di sana selama beberapa saat. Kemudian masuk ke hutan, dan tak terlihat lagi.

Dia guru, bukan murid, jadi apakah guru boleh masuk ke Hutan Terlarang?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**LUMER**

**Bagian 2**

_Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley dan pemeran-pemeran figuran semua kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate T, Friendship, most Hermione's POV. No pair, AU—no magic here—err... maybe #kedipkedip!_

_Semua tentang iceskating Ambu dapat dari wikipedia. Mohon bimbingannya!_

_...dan ternyata icecskating memang lebih baik masuk ke dalam olahraga #pelukpelukElitralala tapi karena sudah terlanjur di fic ini masuk ke Art, biarin aja ya? #kedipkedip XDD_

-o0o-

Baik Monsieur Snape maupun Monsieur Karkaroff keduanya mengajar di kelasku. Dengan caranya masing-masing. Dan kalau mau jujur, keduanya—mengerikan!

Kalau saja teman-temanku tidak asyik-asyik, maka pelajaran ini akan jadi bagaikan pelajaran di abad pertengahan. Dengan tempat belajar di kastil, dengan satu dari kedua guru itu tak begitu fasih bahasa Inggris, dengan penampilan mereka yang 'mengerikan', jadilah kami seperti berada di dunia lain.

Monsieur Karkaroff selalu menggunakan pakaian tebal berbulu. Bagaikan kami selalu berada di musim dingin, atau berada di Kutub Utara saja laiknya. Padahal, kalau kami berada di dalam kastil, udaranya cukup hangat. Buktinya saja, kakak-kakak kelas sering memakai kostum sambil berlatih—baik ice skating maupun ballet. Padahal kostum kan cuma selapis, nggak pakai penghangat. Anak-anak ballet malah hampir selalu memakai pakaian berlatihnya yang—sama saja dengan kostum—cuma selapis.

Lalu, Monsieur Karkaroff itu tak begitu fasih berbahasa Inggris—oke, tadi sudah kukatakan! Padahal dia sudah mengajar di sini cukup lama. Menurut kakak kelas tujuh—berarti sudah tujuh tahun—saat dia masuk pun, Monsieur Karkaroff sudah lama mengajar di sini.

Maka, kata-kata yang sering dikeluarkan saat Monsieur Karkaroff mengajar, cuma itu-itu saja. 'Putar!' 'Lebih cepat!' 'Fokus!' selain beberapa kata arah seperti 'Kanan!' 'Kiri!' 'Depan!' 'Belakang!'. Dengan suaranya yang keras dan berat, maka situasinya jadi seperti kamp konsentrasi jaman Nazi dulu—

Kalau Monsieur Snape, berbeda lagi. Suasana lebih ke hening dan sepi. Sebenarnya, ini lebih mencekam. Selain dari beberapa kalimat di awal pelajaran, ia biasanya tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Jadi, pelajarannya biasanya: ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat, dengan suaranya yang dalam dan rendah. Ini membuat semua siswa mengerahkan semua kemampuan untuk mendengar. Dengan kata lain: konsentrasi. Maka kelas menjadi hening.

Selesai pendahuluan, ia akan menyuruh satu-satu untuk mencoba. Atau sepasang-sepasang, tergantung dari performa macam apa yang akan dipertunjukkan. Nah, di sini, tak banyak yang ia katakan! Ia hanya diam membisu, memperhatikan gerak-demi-gerak yang kami pertunjukkan. Hanya suara musik pengiring yang terdengar. Selesai kami semua mencoba gerakan, akan ada beberapa kalimat lagi. Evaluasi tentang apa yang sudah kami pertunjukkan. Lalu ada peer—membaca atau latihan gerak. Selesai.

Belum lagi ia biasa datang atau pergi bagai menghilang begitu saja!

Agak... horor kalau kubilang.

Tapi, setelah mengobrol panjang lebar dengan rekan-rekan, aku tahu dari Luna kuncinya memahami pelajarannya.

Tatap matanya!

Pantas Luna seperti aneh jika dalam pelajaran Monsieur Snape, selalu menatap langsung ke wajahnya. Rupanya dia sedang menafsir tatapan beliau!

Dan kami bertiga—aku, Luna, dan Ginny—sukses menjadi siswa yang paling mengerti akan kemauan Monsieur Snape. Hihi. Memang, kalau kita bisa menafsirkan tatapan mata, dengan raut wajah beliau yang dingin tanpa ekspresi itu bisa mudah diterjemahkan.

Seperti ini. Ginny kurang cepat memutar, sehingga putaran yang ia lakukan tidak sempurna. Monsieur Snape hanya bergumam, "Hn—"

Tapi tatapan matanya menyiratkan, ia kecewa.

Ginny cepat-cepat mengajukan diri untuk melakukannya sekali lagi. Kali ini, dengan konsentrasi penuh, ia bisa berhenti di saat tepat, lalu membuat lingkaran yang sempurna.

Raut wajah Monsieur Snape masih sama saja seperti tadi, tetapi di ujung matanya seperti terlukis senyum puas.

Jadi, dengan perjuangan keras, kami bisa menikmati semua pelajaran!

-o0o-

Kalau pelajaran saja sudah bisa kami nikmati, apalagi dengan makanan. Tim masak rupanya tahu, siswa-siswa ini harus banyak makan supaya stamina terjaga, tetapi lemak dan karbohidrat harus dikendalikan. Mereka mengeluarkan semua kemampuan untuk memasak dengan lezat—tapi dengan minim lemak!

Dan ditambah dengan waktu makan bersamaan, biasanya makanan yang tak enak juga jadi enak! Coba saja kau makan sendirian, mana enak! Sedangkan kami, biasanya jam makan adalah jam paling ramai karena semua angkatan dan semua jurusan berkumpul. Mengobrol ataupun tukar informasi dengan serius, pokoknya jarang ada yang makan sendirian.

Bahkan, guru-guru pun ada yang sering berada di Aula Besar saat makan. Madame McGonagall, misalnya. Atau Madame Pomfrey. Hagrid tak usah ditanya, dia hampir selalu ada di Aula Besar saat makan, kecuali kalau sedang ada tugas.

Dan di saat makan ini aku mendapat banyak teman lain. Dari asalnya hanya dua teman di jurusan Ice Hockey, sekarang aku sudah mengenal semua siswa jurusan itu di angkatanku, plus beberapa kakak kelas Harry dan Ron. Aku juga jadi tahu kalau SEMUA anak Weasley itu berhasil meraih beasiswa Hogwarts! Hanya Percy yang lulus di Hogwarts Skotlandia Selatan, tetapi enam—ya, enam anak—lainnya lulus beasiswa di Hogwarts Hogsmeade. Ice Hockey, kecuali Ginny. Wow!

Anak Ballet juga ramai! Dan kulihat ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang mengambil Ballet, sama seperti Ice Hockey juga, ada beberapa anak perempuan. Ice Skating juga sebenarnya punya siswa laki-laki, tapi di kelas atas. Di kelasku semua perempuan!

Hari ini ramai seperti biasa. Oh, tidak, sepertinya anak-anak kelas atas punya kabar yang menggembirakan. Atau—semacam itulah! Soalnya banyak anak-anak kelas atas itu tiba-tiba: "Aaaah! Februari? Beneran? Iya? Mauuuuuu!" dan semacamnya!

Ada apa sih? Dari raut wajah mereka itu, seperti kalau kami mau kedatangan Jonas Brothers gitu, atau Avan Jogia!

Seorang anak kelas enam melewati mejaku dengan berseri-seri. Tak sengaja aku bertanya padanya.

"Suzie, ada apa sih?"

"Kau tak tahu? Pagelaran Antar Kelas! Ohya, kau kan anak kelas satu! Tapi ini akan asyik sekali! Tiap kelas akan menampilkan satu pertunjukan di Ballet dan Ice Skating, lalu juga ada pertandingan antar kelas di Ice Hockey. Nanti ada akumulasi nilai, dan dari situ akan ada Juara Umum! Ini seru sekali! Dan jangan disangka anak kelas atas yang selalu dapat, beberapa tahun lalu ada Kelas Tiga yang menyabet semua gelar Terbaik! Asyik sekali, Hermione!"

Pagelaran Antar Kelas?

-o0o-

Madame McGonagall memperjelasnya pada kami kelas satu, saat kami selesai belajar Matematika sore itu. Beliau minta pada Madame Vector untuk tidak membubarkan kelas dulu. Jadi kami semua bisa mendengarnya secara langsung.

"Jadi, ini adalah tradisi angkatan di Hogwarts. Di kampus lain, mungkin berbeda bentuknya, tetapi ini yang kami lakukan di Hogsmeade. Ada pementasan ballet, pementasan ice skating, dan pertandingan ice hockey. Ballet dan ice skating diadakan di 14 Februari, sedang ice hockey sebelumnya, karena ice hockey kan harus bertanding antar kelas dulu."

"Ballet dan ice skating biasanya ganti-berganti menjadi penutup acara. Tahun lalu, ballet. Jadi ice skating dipentaskan siang. Tahun ini gantian, ballet dipentaskan siang. Malam kita mementaskan ice skating. Tempatnya di _outside rink_—"

Langsung terbayang olehku, _skating rink_ yang pernah kulewati saat berjalan-jalan bersama Luna dan Ginny. Jadi, _rink_ yang itu? Yang lengkap dengan tempat duduk penonton? Sepertinya akan menarik, apalagi pertengahan Februari biasanya sedang beku-bekunya!

"Nah, silakan menyusun sendiri apa yang hendak kalian pentaskan. Untuk ice hockey, aku minta susunan team lengkap, termasuk pemain cadangan. Untuk ballet dan ice skating, aku minta ringkasan cerita yang mau kalian tampilkan, berikut siapa saja penarinya—"

Luna sudah mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, Miss Lovegood?"

"Bagaimana kalau kami memerlukan penari laki-laki, sedangkan kami semua perempuan?"

Sebagian besar dari kami ber-'ooh iya'!

Madame McGonagall tersenyum. "Kalau gerakannya tidak terlalu sulit, kalian bisa minta pinjam personil dari ice hockey. Bagaimana, apakah kalian bersedia?" pandangannya dilayangkan pada para pemain ice hockey.

Yang terdengar adalah gerutuan. Hihi, dasar anak cowok! Tetapi, Harry berdiri. "Seperti kata Madame McGonagall, kalau gerakannya tidak begitu sulit, dan kalau tidak bentrok dengan pertandingan, kami bersedia!"

Yaiy! Dan kami anak-anak ice skating plus anak-anak ballet berebut memeluk Harry secara main-main. Hihi. Madame McGonagall hanya tesenyum saja melihat kelakuan kami. Sambil berjalan ke pintu, ia mengingatkan, "Jangan lupa daftar personil! Kan akan dibuatkan seragam baru untuk ice hockey, dan kostum untuk anak-anak ballet dan ice skating!"

"Baik, Madame!" kami kompak serempak berseru.

Hari ini masih di bulan Desember. Jadi masih ada dua bulan lebih untuk berlatih. Jangan lupa, pelajaran tetap akan berlangsung, jadi latihan untuk pementasan hanya bisa dilakukan di waktu-waktu sela itu, atau Sabtu-Minggu. Belum lagi ada libur Natal—

Sambil ribut berceloteh kami menuju ruang angkatan kami. Tak henti-henti kami mendiskusikan apa yang akan kami pentaskan.

Seperti biasa, anak-anak laki-laki selesai lebih cepat. Tentu saja, mereka tak perlu memikirkan tema atau cerita apa yang mau dipentaskan, koreografi seperti apa yang mau dilakukan. Mereka tinggal menulis nama-nama anggota tim inti dan tim cadangan. Beres.

Tapi pekerjaan pertama selesai. Jadi kelas ballet akan mementaskan Gadis Korek Api, sedang kami anak-anak ice skating bersepakat mementaskan Winter Solstice**1)**. Pas dingin-dingin dan malam-malam, walau dipentaskannya Februari bukan Desember.

-o0o-

"Kalian sudah memutuskan akan mementaskan apa untuk Pagelaran Antar Kelas?" tanya Monsieur Snape, selesai pelajaran siang itu.

"Sudah Sir," sahut Luna, "—kami akan mementaskan Winter Solstice. Mungkin akan memerlukan bantuan dari kelas ice hockey, tapi tak banyak gerakan, cuma jadi pohon saja—" ia menyerahkan fotokopian rencana koreografi kami.

Dalam pementasan ini, kami harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri—maksudku, kami tak boleh punya pelatih kakak kelas, guru, atau orang luar. Harus kami sendiri yang mengerjakannya. Tapi, kami masih boleh bertanya-tanya, baik pada guru atau kakak kelas. Walau, kemungkinan kakak kelas sih malas menjawabnya, soalnya kan mereka juga sedang mempersiapkan pementasan angkatan mereka sendiri!

Dengan cepat mata Monsieur Snape memindai halaman demi halaman. Tanpa komentar, sudah diduga. Matanya nampak jauh menerawang. Tak diduga, beliau menyahut juga, menunjuk pada kertas fotokopian, "Ini—boleh untukku?"

Sepertinya Luna sudah nyaris berteriak kegirangan, tapi ditahannya. "Tentu, Sir. Kalau ada waktu melihat kami berlatih—"

Beliau mengangguk kecil, nyaris tak terlihat. "Akan kulihat dulu jadwalku—"

Dan ia meninggalkan _skating rink_ itu.

Dan kami nyaris saja bersorak! Monsieur Snape mau melihat latihan kami! Yaiy!

-o0o-

Malamnya saat kami sedang makan, aku menceritakan kejadian itu pada Harry dan Ron.

"_Wang wana hih, Wonsyeur Wnapa hitu_?" tanya Ron sambil berusaha menghabiskan dulu isi mulutnya

"Masa' kau tak tahu? Ada di deretan guru paling depan waktu diperkenalkan—"

Ron berhasil mengosongkan mulutnya.

"Ya, aku kan tidak memperhatikan—"

"Yang pakai baju hitam-hitam?" tanya Harry ragu.

"Iya itu! Katanya sih, beliau mau datang dalam latihan, tapi belum janji. Kalian datang saja latihan nanti! Siapa tahu pas beliau ada. Lagipula kalian belum memberikan nama-nama anak ice hockey yang mau membantu—"

"Kita tidak usah meliuk-liuk berputar-putar, kan?" tanya Ron lagi, horor.

Aku terkekeh. "Nggak lah. Kalian akan jadi pohon, jadi cuma diem. Sesekali bergerak mengikuti penarinya, tapi nggak usah muter-muter. Asal bisa diem di atas es, lalu bergerak maju atau mundur—"

Harry memandang Ron. Ron memandang Harry. "Jadwal latihannya tidak bentrok sama jadwal latihan kami, kan?"

"Pohon sih cukup 2-3 kali latihan. Jadi kalau nanti ada bentrok, kalian tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa. Mungkin pas gladi resik saja kalian harus datang—"

Harry memandang Ron lagi. Ron memandang Harry lagi. "Ya sudah. Masukkan saja nama kami—"

Yaiy! Aku bersorak, langsung berdiri menuju tempat duduk Luna, dan mengabarkan kabar baik ini.

"Jadi, kalian positif ini bersedia?" Luna mendatangi tempat Harry dan Ron, masih menghabiskan makanan pencuci mulut.

"Kalau gerakan kami cuma itu, ya bolehlah!" sahut Harry. "Dengan perjanjian—"

"—tidak mengganggu jadwal latihan kalian. Oke! Jadi nama kalian akan kumasukkan, soalnya kan harus dibikinkan kostumnya—"

"Bentar," Ron memotong, "—kita nggak usah pakai pakai pakaian _stretch_ seperti penari ballet itu kan?" nadanya ngeri.

Aku dan Luna terkekeh. "Ya, nggak dong! Kalian kan pohon, jadi pakaiannya seperti pohon—"

Ron menghela napas lega, dan kami menertawakannya lagi beberapa saat.

-o0o-

Kami juga mengabarkan berita ini pada Hagrid. Dia senang, dan berjanji akan menonton salah satu latihannya.

Ngomong-ngomong pondok Hagrid, tanpa sengaja aku keceplosan bertanya, "Hagrid, kalau Hutan Terlarang itu, apakah terlarang juga untuk guru?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hagrid heran.

"Eh, enggak—cuma pengen tau aja!"

"Ya, secara umum sih sama saja terlarang. Kecuali seperti kalau ada kejadian, ada yang masuk ke hutan, dan kami guru-guru mencarinya. Itu juga, kami tak pernah sendiri—"

Sebenarnya aku ragu apakah ada binatang liar buas yang berani mengganggu Hagrid dengan perawakan sebesar itu—

—tapi, kalau guru-guru saja tak pernah masuk ke hutan sendirian, kenapa Monsieur Snape saat itu masuk sendirian ke hutan? Apa yang dilakukannya?

**TBC**

1) Ini ngarang ya, ceritanya ada koreografi ice skating begini XDD Demi terpenuhinya skenario #plaks


	3. Chapter 3

**LUMER**

**Bagian 3**

_Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley dan pemeran-pemeran figuran semua kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate T, Friendship, most Hermione's POV. No pair, AU—no magic here—err... maybe #kedipkedip!_

_Semua tentang iceskating Ambu dapat dari wikipedia. Mohon bimbingannya!_

_Untuk pementasan, sepertinya untuk ballet memang cerita, sedang untuk ice skating mungkin tepatnya 'tema' ya, bukan satu cerita mandiri~ Kalau satu cerita mandiri, kebayangnya sih Holiday on Ice XDD Thanks ya, Ai, udah diingetin XDD_

-o0o-

Latihan kelas untuk Pagelaran ternyata tidak semudah yangdibayangkan. Pertama, kami harus mencari jadwal rink kosong dulu, _booking_. Jelas tidak mudah karena tujuh kelas berebut. Lalu, agar jadwal latihan itu tidak sia-sia, kami harus sudah siap dengan rancangan koreografi. Kesulitan berikutnya, karena kami tidak dibolehkan memakai pelatih, baik guru, kakak kelas, ataupun pelatih dari luar, berarti kami harus melatih diri sendiri. Dan untuk anak kelas satu, hal ini sulit bukan buatan. Soalnya, selain pengetahuan kami masih minim, juga kami belum begitu kompak seperti kakak-kakak kelas kami!

Bayangkan, anak kelas tujuh, cuma tinggal mengatakan: temanya anu-anu-anu, mereka sudah bisa membayangkan koreografinya akan seperti apa, siapa yang akan jadi leader, siapa yang akan jadi pengiring. Berdiri saja bersama-sama di _skating rink_, sudah terbayang siapa yang masuk duluan, siapa yang terakhir, siapa yang maju solo, siapa yang harus memimpin irama bersama-sama! Sedang kami? Tiga kali pertemuan sebelum _skating rink_, diakhiri dengan ribut, siapa melakukan apa!

Untunglah, lama-lama kami kompak juga. Sepertinya, unsur Luna turut berperan serta. Dia itu anaknya cuek, nggak gampang tersundut kemarahan, jadi walau sekelas bersikap ababil menyebalkan, dia nggak tersulut, dan lurus terus menuju tujuan. Hihi. Tapi dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, kami terselamatkan. Selalu dia yang menjadi pengingat, agar kami tidak terus menerus mempertengkarkan hal-hal yang tidak prinsipil, melainkan lebih memusatkan perhatian pada tujuan utama.

Jadi, setelah banyak diskusi—dan bertengkar juga—aku terpilih maju solo di bagian akhir. Yang maju solo di bagian awal dan tengah, Luna dan Astoria. Kami akan menampilkan malam terpanjang di musim dingin—Winter Solstice, dan kami adalah peri-peri malamnya. Dan dua batang pohon 'dipasang' untuk latar.

Latihan pertama, Sabtu di minggu ketiga Desember Harry dan Ron datang dengan antusias. Turut mendengarkan dengan konsentrasi saat diberi pengarahan. Lalu, begitu saat dipraktekkan, sepertinya hanya mereka yang tidak membuat kesalahan! Eheheh, iya dong, gerakan mereka hanya maju dan mundur sesuai maju dan mundurnya penari!

Yang aku lihat di sini, Ginny rajin sekali mencatat. Setiap kali selesai, ia kembali ke sisi _rink_, dan menulis sesuatu. Ternyata, hampir semua kesalahan ia catat. Lalu juga, semua kemungkinan untuk menjadi lebih baik, juga ia catat. Berikutnya, setelah teman-teman tahu apa yang ia catat, mereka juga menyumbang, entah itu kesalahan, kemungkinan untuk maju, atau saran-saran.

Sepertinya Ginny berbakat menjadi pelatih!

Kami memilih lagu gubahan Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata**1)**, selain judulnya cocok, iramanya juga netral, tidak begitu sulit untuk mencari gerakan-gerakan paduannya. Maklum, kami baru kelas satu! Durasinya juga tidak begitu panjang, hanya lima menit. Tapi, yang cuma lima menit itu saja sudah bikin pusing kepala—mengatur gerakannya, mengatur formasi, mengatur _blocking_-nya. Kami terpaksa harus angkat semua jempol yang kami punya, untuk para koreografer, mereka itu kok bisa-bisanya bikin banyak koreografi, panjang-panjang dan indah-indah lagi!

Saat kami ketiga kali mulai menyetel Moonlight Sonata lagi, dengan ujung mataku aku melihat sebuah sosok hitam-hitam berdiri di sisi _skating rink_. Monsieur Snape! Ia memperhatikan dengan begitu serius tiap gerakan, tiap putaran, tiap lompatan.

Sebetulnya senang juga beliau bisa menonton, tapi akibatnya aku jadi gugup begini. Dan jadi banyak kesalahan!

"Hermione, tadi waktu pertamakali, kau bisa _spin_ berkali-kali, kenapa sekarang jadi nggak fokus begini?" keluh Luna.

Tak bisa menjawab panjang-panjang, aku hanya bisa minta maaf, "Sori—" sahutku lemah, sambil melirik ke arah Monsieur Snape berdiri.

Luna mengikuti arah pandanganku, dan tersenyum tipis. "Hehe. Aku juga grogi, Hermi—"

Sepertinya semua anak-anak kelasku jadi grogi dengan kehadiran Monsieur Snape. Beliau sendiri tak berbicara, hanya berdiri mematung memperhatikan dengan konsentrasi. Jarak yang cukup jauh, membuatku tak bisa memandang matanya, untuk bisa membaca apa keinginannya.

Ia pergi secepat ia datang, bagai menghilang.

Tapi kami juga sepertinya sudah lelah. Tak lama lagi waktunya minum teh. Jadi kami sepakat untuk berhenti, membereskan peralatan, membereskan sepatu, dan menyimpannya lagi dengan rapi sebelum kami menuju Aula Besar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengharapkan akan disaksikan oleh Monsieur Snape," sahutku menghangatkan tanganku yang dingin pada cangkir teh yang hangat, "—baru dilihat seperti tadi saja, aku sudah gugup bukan kepalang—"

Harry terkekeh. "Jadi, itu ya, Monsieur Snape. Dia dingin sekali ya?"

Ron sudah memasukkan sebuah _scone_ utuh ke dalam mulutnya, tak digigit lagi, "—_knapa kau gugup hih? Agu didak_—"

Aku melempar serbet ke kepalanya, "Ya jelas kau tak akan gugup, kau tak melakukan apa-apa, cuma berdiri doang! Aku bikin _multiple-spin_ aja salah melulu—"

Harry terkekeh lagi. Tapi kemudian terlihat olehnya bahwa serbet itu sudah ada di tanganku lagi, dan sudah siap melayang, jadi ia terdiam. Walau matanya masih terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang membuat kalian gugup? Apakah—dia galak kalau mengajar?"

"Yang lebih galak itu Monsieur Karkaroff," sahutku, "tapi dia jelas mengeluarkan kegalakannya, marah-marah dengan bahasa Burgaria-nya kalau kami sedang melakukan satu kesalahan. Kalau Monsieur Snape—biasanya dia diam saja. Matanya saja yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia kecewa. Dan yang seperti itu kan lebih '_dalem_' daripada marah-marah—"

"Hm," Harry mencerna penjelasanku, "—lebih tersirat ya?"

"Kurang lebih begitulah—"

"Dia sendiri, bagus menarinya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Belum pernah melihat dia menari. Paling hanya satu-dua gerakan, memberi contoh pada siswa. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa beliau bisa dipilih untuk mengajar, sepertinya tak ada riwayat menang pertandingan atau semacamnya—" aku menyeruput teh di cangkirku.

Beda dengan Monsieur Karkaroff memang. Selain dari kami bisa melihat piala-pialanya di ruang kerjanya, di majalah-majalah ice skating juga bisa kami lihat dia banyak dibicarakan orang. Paling tidak, di masa lalu dia penari ice skating yang handal, dan sekarang karena sudah berusia, dia memilih untuk mengajar.

"Aaah, ayolah!" Ron tak suka percakapan yang serius-serius begini, "—eh, katanya kau akan mengajak kami ke pondok Hagrid?"

"Tentu! Tapi masa' sore begini? Besok saja ya?"

"OK, kami besok hanya ada _briefing_ Minggu pagi. Jadi, sesudah jam 10 bebas. Lagi pula, ini sudah menjelang libur Natal—"

"Ah, berapa hari lagi sih, libur Natal?" tanyaku tak sadar, menengok jam tanganku, melihat tanggal yang tertera di sana, "—masa sih sekarang sudah tanggal 21 lagi?"

Harry dan Ron terkekeh. "Kau ini, betah amat sih di Hogwarts. Mau pulang tidak, liburan ini?"

"Jelas pulang dong, aku kan kangen Mum dan Dad—"

Dan percakapan kami pun berkisar tentang pesta Natal di tempat kami masing-masing. Kebiasaan seperti apa saja. Bertukar alamat untuk saling berkirim hadiah Natal.

-o0o-

Keesokan hari, selesai makan pagi, anak-anak ice skating bahkan ada yang sudah mulai _packing_. Kebanyakan ada yang masih mau jalan-jalan di Hogsmeade. Aku kembali ke kamar, mau _packing_ saja sebentar. Nanti jam 10, akan bergabung bersama Harry dan Ron.

Harry dan Ron, keluar dari _briefing_ ice hockey masih membawa-bawa sepatu es. Aku jadi ketularan, mungkin nanti habis dari Pondok Hagrid, kami bisa meluncur satu atau dua putaran sebelum makan siang, jadi kubawa juga tas sepatu esku.

Tetapi, salah kami adalah tidak janji dulu akan datang pada Hagrid. Salahku, aku menganggap Hagrid akan selalu ada di Pondoknya setiap waktu. Ternyata, hari itu tidak.

Pondoknya sepi. Dan pintunya dikunci. Kalau ia sedang ada di Hogwarts, minimal pondoknya hanya tertutup, tapi tak pernah dikunci. Ia sedang ke mana?

Mungkin sedang ada tugas dari Hogwarts? Hagrid pernah cerita kalau dia sering ditugaskan ke mana-mana, mengurus ini dan itu. Ya sudah, jadi kami berjalan-jalan saja di seputaran Pondok Hagrid.

Kami melewati tempat aku, Luna, dan Ginny dulu melihat Monsieur Snape masuk ke Hutan Terlarang. Dan tiba-tiba, tersirat keinginanku untuk melihat dari dekat hutan ini.

"Harry, Ron, kita melihat ke sana yuk—"

"Tapi—" Ron belum apa-apa sudah protes.

Mata Harry berkilat justru. "Ron, kalau cuma melihat hutan dari luarnya, mungkin tak ada apa-apa! Lagipula, ini kan siang hari. Ayo kita lihat-lihat sejenak—"

Dan tahu-tahu kami sudah berdiri di depan pohon-pohon itu. Ragu dan bimbang, kami terus menelusuri tepi hutan itu—tidak masuk—berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Hermione, lihat itu—" Harry menunjuk. Kumpulan pohon-pohon itu menipis. Kita bisa melihat samar-samar ke dalamnya. Sepertinya, ada tanah yang cukup luas di sana, seperti bidang tanah tak berpohon.

"Kita—masuk?" Ron masih bimbang.

Aku menimbang-nimbang. Hari ini masih siang, dan sepertinya kalau kita masuk sampai ke bidang tanah itu, kita masih akan bisa terlihat dari luar. Jadi, kalau ada apa-apa—

"Oke," sahutku.

Dan kami melangkahkan kaki, menembus pepohonan yang tak begitu rapat—

—aku nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

Sepertinya di musim panas, di sini ada danau. Membeku di musim dingin seperti sekarang. Dengan suhu nyaris mencapai minus 25° seperti sekarang, danau ini jadi ideal untuk jadi _skating rink_. Tapi, yang membuatku nyaris tak bisa bernapas adalah pemandangannya!

Sebuah danau beku, dikelilingi pepohonan yang masih menghijau di udara dingin begini, dengan latar samar gunung-gunung—kau akan merasa sedang berada dalam kartupos bergambar yang dikirim orang saat liburan!

"Hermione—"

Sepertinya kedua cowok itu khawatir melihatku terpana terdiam begitu.

Aku tersenyum. "_Guys_, kalian pernah melihat pemandangan sesempurna seperti ini?" sahutku, bertanya, tapi aku tak memerlukan jawaban. Tak menyahut apa-apa lagi, aku meraih tas sepatu skatingku yang selama ini diselempangkan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, kedua cowok itu juga mengikuti perbuatanku, memakai sepatu skatingnya. Dan kami mulai berputar-putar di atas danau beku itu.

"Hei, Hermione, kenapa kau tidak berlatih di sini saja? Itu, _multiple-spins_ yang bikin kau grogi di depan Monsieur Snape—" Harry menyarankan.

Masuk akal. Di sini ada arena luas, dan tak terbatas waktu. Tak ada yang menonton lagi. Aku bisa berlatih sepuas hati!

Jadi dalam jangka waktu beberapa jam—mungkin dua jam—aku berlatih _multiple-spins_ sepuas hati. Senangnya! Kedua sahabat cowokku ini benar-benar mendukung! Belum lagi, latar pemandangan yang indah, membuat berlatih jadi tak terasa.

-o0o-

"Eh, sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Harry melihat jam tangannya, "—sebentar lagi sudah makan siang! Ayo, kita kembali—"

Ron tentu saja yang paling merasa, karena dia biasanya yang paling sensitif perutnya. Jadi dia yang paling cepat selesai membuka sepatu skatingnya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu biasa.

Aku terpaksa harus membuka dan membereskan sepatu skatingku buru-buru, tak terbiasa dengan kecepatan Ron. Tapi, sambil tertawa-tawa, kami akhirnya selesai juga. Keluar dari danau beku, kembali melewati barisan tipis pepohonan, keluar dari hutan, berjalan ke halaman kastil sambil celingukan, takut ada yang memperhatikan.

Kembali ke kamar dulu menyimpan sepatu, lalu menuju Aula Besar untuk bergabung dengan yang lain untuk makan siang. Untung tak ada yang memperhatikan dari mana saja kami berada tadi. Kebanyakan percakapan sudah berisi tentang pulang dan pesta Natal.

Minggu siang dan sore itu tak ada kerjaan yang berarti selain dari_ packing_. Senin besok, tanggal 23 Desember ini**2)** cuma tinggal _briefing-briefing_ singkat dan pemberian peer-peer yang harus dikerjakan selagi liburan—keluh—dan 24 Desember pagi, Hogwarts Express akan membawa kami kembali ke London.

Dan aku tiba-tiba menyadari kalau sebelah sarung tangan merahku tak ada. Sibuklah aku mencari, di seluruh ruangan, kembali ke Aula Besar—mungkin saja tertinggal di meja makan—di sepanjang koridor, bertanya pada siapa saja yang mungkin menemukannya—dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat—

—tentu saja! Sarung tangan itu mungkin jatuh di hutan, saat aku sedang terburu-buru membereskan sepatu skatingku tadi siang!

Secepatnya aku berlari ke asrama para cowok, dan mengetuk kamar Harry dan Ron. Pintunya terbuka sih, mereka sebagian juga sedang beres-beres, tapi sebagian besar merasa belum saatnya, kan pulangnya juga nanti hari Selasa—

Tapi Harry langsung menoleh, dan melihatku. "Hermione? Ada apa?"

Aku memberi isyarat pada Harry agar berbicara di luar. Dia keluar bersama Ron.

"Harry, Ron—" sahutku berbisik, "—sarung tangan merahku tertinggal—" aku menelan ludah, "—di hutan—"

**TBC**

_1) Ambu punya satu folder lagu-lagu klasik, tapi males dengerinnya. Lagu yang terakhir diunduh itu ya, Moonlight Sonata ini, gara-garanya __**[at]**__Ghee11 dan Remusnya XDD. Jadi, gampangnya, pakai ini ajalah #nyengir_

_2) ini linimasa entah tahun berapa, pokoknya yang 23 Desembernya hari Senin aja XDD_


	4. Chapter 4

**LUMER**

**Bagian 4**

_Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley dan pemeran-pemeran figuran semua kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate T, Friendship, most Hermione's POV. No pair, AU—no magic here—err... maybe #kedipkedip!_

_Semua tentang iceskating Ambu dapat dari wikipedia. Mohon bimbingannya!_

_To **Zen**__: hehe di sini akan ketahuan, kenapa mereka harus pulang liburan natal mempet-mepet ke tanggal 25 #nyengir ehtapitapitapi, Harry canon juga kan pulangnya mepet?_

-o0o-

Hari sudah gelap. Dan karena kami berada di tepi hutan, maka tempat ini gelap segelap-gelapnya. Berbeda dengan di kastil yang terang dan hangat.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Harry saat ia mengiyakan saja permintaanku untuk mencari sarung tangan merahku. Maksudku, iya sih itu sarung tangan kesayanganku, tapi kalau nggak ketemu, itu kan nggak akan membuat hidupku berakhir kan? Apalagi kalau mencarinya harus di Hutan Terlarang, malam-malam lagi!

Sepertinya Harry memang punya naluri keisengan yang tak tersalurkan, hihi.

Tapi, pokoknya, malam itu aku, Harry, dan Ron—yang setengah ogah-ogahan—sedang mencari-cari di antara semak di bawah pohon, di pinggir danau beku di dalam Hutan Terlarang. Dan begonya, aku lupa di mana tadi aku duduk dan membereskan tas sepatu esku.

"Sepertinya kita tadi di sini deh, beres-beresnya—" Ron tak yakin, menunjuk pada sebuah gerumbulan semak di bawah pohon.

Kami bertiga menunduk-nunduk, menyorotkan senter, mencari-cari. Agak susah, karena angin keras mulai bertiup sejak tadi sore, meniupkan banyak daun-daun kering. Bertumpuk di dekat semak-semak itu. Jadi, selain menyorotkan senter, kami juga menggali-gali tumpukan daun kering untuk mencarinya.

Angin bertambah keras. Selain suaranya mengerikan, dinginnya juga aneh.

"Harry—" bisikku takut-takut.

"—ada apa?" tanyanya, masih mengubek-ubek tumpukan daun kering.

"Sepertinya kita cari besok siang saja. Atau, hilang juga nggak apa-apa deh. Aku—ngeri—"

Ron pun berhenti mencari, berdiri tegak. "Ya. Anginnya aneh. Seperti—ada sesuatu yang tak biasanya—"

Tapi Harry tiba-tiba berseru, "Ini, Hermione! Ini sarung tangan—"

Di tangannya sudah terpegang sarung tangan merah kesayanganku, tapi aku dan Ron berdiri terpaku. Memandang ke arah Harry, tapi bukan dia fokus pandangan kami.

Dari arah belakang Harry, jauh, sayup-sayup tapi lama kelamaan semakin dekat, seperti ada sesuatu. Seperti arus air. Jika kau sedang berada di sisi sungai dan tiba-tiba banjir, dan gulungan air itu menimpamu, sepeti itulah. Bedanya, ini adalah gulungan udara—udara yang gelap, berbau tak sedap, padat dan membuatmu susah bernapas—

"Harry! Ron!"

Ron bertindak cepat dengan menarik tanganku dengan satu tangan, dan menarik tangan Harry dengan tangan yang satu lagi. Jadilah kami bertiga saling berpegangan. Karena kalau tidak begitu, tentunya kami akan terpencar-pencar.

Arus udara—ini bukan arus air kan?—ini tidak deras, tapi keras. Mau tak mau kami terbawa karenanya. Pelan-pelan kami terdorong terus, arahnya ke tengah danau. Sedikit demi sedikit, kami bergerak. Aku berusaha menggerakkan diri ke arah sebaliknya, kembali ke tepi danau, tapi tak bisa. Arus udara ini sangat keras.

"I-ini apa sih?" Harry gugup bertanya.

Kami tak menjawab, karena tak ada yang tahu itu apa. Dan Harry juga tak memerlukan jawaban, tahu bahwa kami tak tahu. Tangannya bergerak-gerak, berusaha agar bisa menggapai ranting atau dahan pohon, agar kami bisa bertahan di sisi danau, tapi tak bisa juga.

Panik. Langsung saja berkelebatan wajah-wajah semua orang. Orangtuaku. Guru-guru. Monsieur Dumbledore. Beliau yang mengatakan Hutan ini Terlarang, tentunya dia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Madame McGonagall. Hagrid. Teman-teman—

Dan arus udara itu berubah. Bukan hanya arus udara yang menghanyutkan, tetapi juga membawa muatan-muatan lain—

Makhluk-makhluk lain!

Entah makhluk apa saja itu. Bentuk-bentuk yang mengerikan, menjijikkan, tak dapat kugambarkan.

Malam ini gelap, arus udara itu juga membawa kegelapan lain, tetapi makhluk-makhluk itu jauh lebih gelap. Seperti kegelapan yang lebih padat, sehingga mudah terlihat walau dalam kegelapan.

Dan dingin. Dingin yang aneh. Dingin yang menusuk jauh ke dalam organ tubuh, menusuk ke dalam setiap sel, bukan hanya dingin fisik, tetapi juga dingin mental.

"Hermione—kau lihat?" suara Harry. Suaranya seperti berada di kejauhan. Aku menatap pergelangan tangan Ron yang masih erat memegang pergelangan tangan Harry, mereka masih saling berpegangan, sama seperti aku masih terpegang oleh Ron, tetapi suaranya seperti jauh, seperti berasal dari ujung jurang nun jauh di sana?

I-ini benar-benar mengerikan. Juga mulai terdengar suara-suara yang aneh, dekat dan jauh. Makhluk-makhluk itu juga, ada yang hanya lewat ada yang malah mendekat dan mengelilingi kami.

"H-Harry—"

"Tutup matamu saja," bisik Ron, tapi terdengar cukup keras.

Aku ingin menutup mata, biar tak bisa melihat apapun yang mengerikan, tapi aku tak bisa! Seperti ada yang menahan agar aku terus melihat—

—dan di dalam kegelapan ini, aku melihat di kejauhan, sebuah bentuk—seseorang kah itu?—seperti seorang gadis. Rambut panjang melambai. Gaunnya juga melambai. Wajahnya terlihat, jelas sekali raut wajahnya ramah, tersenyum.

Dan sosok seorang gadis ini putih, bukan gelap!

Dengan mudah ia menangkap tangan Harry. Otomatis kami bertiga terhenti. Dan karena sosoknya menghalangi jalan arus udara itu, kami jadi tak terhanyut lagi—

Ia membawa kami ke sisi danau. Tanpa bicara. Masih tersenyum, ia memastikan kami sudah aman di tepi, tak terhanyut lagi oleh arus udara aneh yang mengerikan itu.

Ia mengangguk pada kami bertiga. Lalu kembali ke tengah arus.

Dan kami tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

-o0o-

"Kalian sudah bangun—"

Aku tiba-tiba bisa mendengar suara itu. Suara laki-laki. Rasanya kukenal—

Berusaha membuka mataku, aku melihat ke samping. Sosok Harry dan Ron, keduanya sedang menggosok mata, dan berusaha untuk duduk. Ikut berusaha untuk duduk, aku melihat ke sekeliling.

Sebuah ruangan, dengan lampu temaram. Perapian yang menyala, dan sebuah teko di atasnya. Aku, Harry, dan Ron, terduduk di kasur di tengah ruangan. Dan sosok itu sedang mengangkat teko di atas perapian.

Monsieur Snape!

Ia menuangkan isi teko itu ke beberapa mug di atas meja. Sepertinya mendidih. Sepertinya ia membiarkan semuanya mendingin dulu. Berbalik, menghadap pada kami, dan bertanya.

"Benar-benar sudah bangun?"

Kami bertiga tak mampu menjawab, hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya aku tak bisa bersuara, entah Harry dan Ron, tapi sepertinya sama.

Pelan-pelan ia membagikan mug itu pada kami. "Hati-hati, masih panas—" sahutnya. Lalu duduk di tepi perapian, di satu-satunya kursi di situ, memegang mug juga.

Hati-hati aku memegang mug itu dan menghirup baunya. Jahe. Atau, teh jahe? Sepertinya enak. Meniup-niupnya sejenak, aku menghirup teh jahe itu.

Teh jahenya enak. Sepertinya dibuat langsung, bukan minuman instan.

Langsung masuk ke dalam tenggorokan. Sepertinya langsung menghangatkan semua organ tubuh di dalam, membangunkan kami benar-benar. Terutama otak, dan kami mulai bisa berpikir lagi dengan benar.

"I-Itu tadi—apa?" tanyaku, tak jelas, mengumpulkan serpihan pengetahuan yang tadi tercerai berai bersamaan dengan arus mengerikan itu.

"Arus udara malam. Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Eh ... 22 Desember?"

Monsieur Snape mengangguk. "Kau tahu 22 Desember itu tanggal apa?"

Aku menggeleng. Harry juga. Ron juga.

"Garis Balik Utara. Kau tahu. Saat malam—"

"Saat Kutub Utara mengalami malam selama 24 jam?" sahutku tak percaya.

"Ya. Tapi itu di Kutub Utara. Kita tidak persis di Kutub Utara, tetapi di daerah ini memang agak—" Monsieur Snape sepertinya memilih kata-kata yang tidak begitu mengerikan, "—agak mistis. Di sini dulu adalah hutan tempat pertempuran. Aku tak begitu tahu, tetapi pokoknya, Hutan Terlarang dulunya adalah tempat yang berlumuran darah. Dan arwah-arwah itu justru aktif di saat matahari jauh dari Garis Balik Utara. Dengan arus udara seperti itu—"

Beliau menatap langsung pada kami."—karena itu, Kepala Sekolah melarang kalian—"

Aku mengangguk, demikian juga Harry dan Ron.

"Kenapa Kepala Sekolah tidak menceritakan saja hal itu pada siswa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin ada alasannya. Mungkin dianggap terlalu mengerikan—"

"Tapi—anda sendiri—" Harry menanyakan hal yang sama yang ingin aku tanyakan. Kenapa justru Monsieur Snape sedang berada di sana tadi?

Beliau menghela napas. Berjalan, dan berdiri tepat di depan jendela, melihat ke luar—walau tak jelas apa yang sedang dilihatnya di luar.

"Duapuluh tahun lalu—" sahutnya pelan, seolah tak ingin mengusik luka lama, "arus udara malam, para arwah, dan dua anak Hogwarts iseng—" ia berjalan ke meja kerjanya. Ada beberapa piala di situ, dan ia mengambil satu. Mengamatinya dalam-dalam. Dengan satu tangan ia meraba kata-kata yang terukir di situ.

"Perseus Evans. Lily Evans. Sepupu, walau bukan saudara kandung. Tetapi sangat akrab."

Sepertinya itu piala _ice skating_, untuk nomor _pair team_. Sepertinya sih. Kalau melihat figure yang diukirkan di atas piala itu. Apakah itu, piala untuk Perseus dan Lily?

"Kedua anak itu penasaran, kenapa Hutan Terlarang tak boleh dimasuki? Beberapa kali sebelumnya, memang ada anak masuk, dan diselamatkan oleh Hagrid. Cerita-cerita mereka selalu tentang hewan hutan pada umumnya. Ada yang melihat macan kumbang. Ada yang melihat ular yang sangat besar. Beruang. Dan sebagainya."

"Kesemua korban itu tidak masuk hutan pada saat matahari berada di titik terjauhnya, seperti malam ini. Tapi, Perseus dan Lily—"

"—masuk pada saat yang sama dengan kami?" sahutku tertahan.

Monsieur Snape mengangguk.

"Apakah mereka bisa diselamatkan?" Ron penasaran.

Monsieur Snape menghela napas panjang-panjang. Lalu menggeleng.

Kami bertiga menunduk.

"Lily tak bisa diselamatkan. Ia terseret arus, terbawa entah kemana—"

Beliau menghela napas lagi.

"Sedang Perseus, sir?" kali ini Harry yang bertanya.

"Perseus tak pernah sama lagi seperti dulu—" bisiknya mengambang.

Sepertinya tiba-tiba aku mengerti. Sepertinya aku bisa tahu, apa hubungannya.

"Sir," sahutku ragu, "—apakah Lily itu berambut panjang? Dan saat itu ia menggunakan gaun yang melambai-lambai?"

Monsieur Snape menatapku tajam. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Aku menunduk, tak tahan ditatap begitu olehnya, "—karena saat itu, yang menahan kami agar tak terseret arus itu—seorang gadis berambut panjang—"

Beliau berbalik. Menatap lidah api yang melonjak-lonjak di perapian. "Ia—menahan kalian?" sahutnya tercekat.

Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi dari nada suaranya, sepertinya ia sedang menahan air mata—

"Ya," sahut Harry. "Gadis itu yang menyelamatkan kami. Ia meyakinkan bahwa kami sudah aman di tepi, kemudian kembali ke tengah arus—"

Monsieur Snape membuat gerakan seperti menghapus air matanya, lalu kembali berbalik menatap kami, berbicara seolah tak ada yang terjadi. "Yah. Kemungkinan begitu. Kalian diselamatkan olehnya—"

Ya. Sepertinya memang benar. Aku harus mencoba mengetahuinya. Walau mungkin ia akan sangat marah—

"Sir—" sahutku takut-takut, "—dan apakah—Perseus itu—anda?"

Lama ia menatapku, lalu menatap piala di mejanya. Menarik napas, lalu terkekeh pelan.

Wajah Harry dan Ron jadi aneh begitu, seolah takut sesuatu akan terjadi.

Tapi Monsieur Snape malah menyodorkan piala itu padaku.

Aku menerimanya dengan ragu. Kubaca. Perseus Evans dan Lily Evans. Tahun 1990. Pair Team di Hogwarts.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, dan menemukan Monsieur Snape sedang menatapku.

Aku menunduk lagi, membaca nama yang terukir di situ. Kuhitung huruf-huruf yang membentuk nama Perseus di situ, dan membandingkan dengan namanya.

Perseus Evans. Severus Snape.

Aku menatapnya. Lama.

-o0o-

Jadi, itu adalah pekerjaan orang-orang tua yang masih percaya pada mistis. Bahwa Perseus sudah selamat, padahal seharusnya juga menjadi korban. Jadi sebaiknya mengganti nama, agar selamat dari cengkeraman arwah-arwah, agar tak terus mengejarnya ke alam manusia.

Tapi bagi Monsieur Snape sendiri, itu mungkin pelarian. Beliau tak pernah bisa memaafkan diri sendiri, kenapa ia bisa selamat sedang Lily tidak? Beliau tak pernah mengerti kenapa mencengkeram batang pohon bisa menyelamatkan jiwanya sedang Lily terus terhanyut. Mengganti nama mungkin akan sedikit merasa, ia telah menjadi seorang yang lain.

Tetapi, tetap saja. Ia berusaha agar menjadi seorang guru di Hogwatrs, agat bisa tetap dekat dengan tempat kejadian. Tetap saja ia datang ke hutan, masuk ke danau beku itu, berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah kejadian yang menimpa Lily. Dan malam itu, beliau juga sedang mengunjungi danau, ketika melihat kami bertiga pingsan di tepi danau.

Dengan bantuan Hagrid, beliau membawa kami ke kamarnya.

Sepertinya, menceritakan bahwa Lily menyelamatkan kami sambil tersenyum, membuatnya agak terhibur.

Malam itu kami dipulangkan ke kamar kami masing-masing tanpa keributan. Keesokan harinya juga, tak ada cerita apapun. Sepertinya Hagrid juga sudah diberitahu agar tak ribut. Jadi, saat kami pulang ke London juga tak ada cerita apa-apa yang aneh.

Tapi aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang berubah.

-o0o-

"Aku gugup," sahut Ginny sambil terus saja berputar mondar-mandir di belakang tirai.

"Aku juga, Gin!" sahut Astoria, "—mana aku harus maju solo lagi—"

"Aku dan Hermione juga kan harus maju solo, Ast—" sahut Luna, "—sepertinya semua anak kelas satu tiba-tiba terserang kegugupan akut—"

Dan kami malah jadi tertawa olehnya.

Tadi siang kami sudah menyaksikan pementasan ballet dari tujuh kelas. Bagus-bagus semuanya! Sulit untuk menentukan kelas mana yang terbaik.

Kalau ice hockey sih mudah, itu kan ada angkanya. Pemenangnya adalah kelas lima, disusul kelas enam. Kelas satu sih, jauh, hehe. Tapi ada untungnya, karena ice hockey kelas satu belum-belum sudah kalah, jadi Harry dan Ron bebas untuk jadi pohon di pementasan kami, hihi.

Sekarang, sudah saatnya untuk pementasan ice skating! Dan walau sudah berlatih berkali-kali—entahlah. Aku masih ragu untuk lompatan terakhir itu. Ya, _multiple spin_ di akhir koreografi itu diusulkan oleh Monsieur Snape untuk diubah, ditambah menjadi _footwork_ diakhiri dengan _jump_! Dan karena guru tidak boleh melatih untuk pementasan ini, aku terpaksa harus berlatih sendiri!

Seorang kakak kelas yang menjadi panitia, mendekati kami.

"Anak-anak kelas satu, kalian tampil kedua ya! Pertama ada nomor pembukaan, _pair team_, Monsieur Snape dan Madame McGonagall, habis itu baru kalian. Siap-siap—"

Dan ucapannya tak terdengar, silap oleh riuhnya komentar anak-anak!

"Monsieur Snape mau maju?"

"Madame McGonagall maju? Sudah setua itu? Aku ingin lihat—"

"Aku justru ingin lihat Monsieur Snape—"

Alangkah riuhnya!

Tetapi keriuhan itu terhenti saat Monsieur Dumbledore berdiri dari duduknya. Mendekati mikrofon.

"Semuanya, setelah kita saksikan pertandingan-pertandingan ice hockey, setelah kita lihat komposisi ballet yang indah-indah, sekarang kita lihat pementasan terakhir untuk malam ini. Marilah kita lihat persembahan dari kelas ice skating—"

_Skating rink_ gemuruh oleh tepuk tangan. Dan mendadak sunyi saat musik mulai dimainkan.

Musiknya kontemporer. Bukan musik klasik. Aku tak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi sepertinya lagu lama.

Monsieur Snape dan Madame McGonagall masuk dari pintu yang satunya, bukan dari pintu di mana kami berkumpul. Memberi hormat pada penonton, dan mulai meluncur.

"I Believe in You. Stryper—" bisik Ron padaku.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tahu dong," sahutnya penuh kemenangan. Gyah, dia memang maniak lagu-lagu metal jadul, jadi tentu saja tahu.

Tapi detik selanjutnya aku tak ingin diganggu, terus menikmati.

Monsieur Snape memakai kostum dengan warnanya yang biasa, hitam. Tapi kali ini, rasanya jadi lain. Mungkin bahannya berbeda. Hitam mengkilap, di malam hari, memantulkan kilau dari bekunya es.

Madame McGonagall juga memakai gaun hitam, melambai-lambai, tidak mini seperti gadis-gadis muda, tapi tak mengurangi keanggunan. Justru—terlihat agung.

Komposisinya pendek, hanya sekitar tiga menit, tetapi penuh dengan semua keahlian yang bisa kami pelajari! Terutama pada detik terakhir, di mana Monsieur Snape melakukan _throw jump_, 'melempar' Madame McGonagall agar melompat dengan kelenturan luar biasa, berputar dan kembali pada tangan Monsieur Snape tepat saat lagu berakhir.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan kembali membahana. Jarang-jarang keduanya bisa tampil begini!

Memberi hormat pada penonton, dan berputar, keduanya malah kembali ke pintu tempat kami berkumpul. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan karena tingkat kegugupanku sudah melonjak hingga stadium akhir, tetapi Monsieur Snape justru menuju padaku, dan menyentuh pundakku.

"Tampillah sebaik mungkin. Anggap saja, kau sedang tampil untuk Lily—"

Kaget, aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap langsung wajahnya. Beliau mengangguk, tersenyum, dan menepuk pundakku.

Anehnya, aku merasa ringan luar biasa. Masuk arena dengan percaya diri. Merasa Lily sedang menyaksikan, jauh di danau beku di hutan sana. Berputar seakan dikelilingi pepohonan dan latar gunung yang indah. Meniti detik demi detik musik yang indah itu, meniti formasi demi formasi. Maju solo, dan oh! Aku bahkan dengan mudah memutari kedua pohon dengan pola angka delapan sebelum melakukan lompatan itu!

Gemuruh tepuk tangan juga menbahana tatkala kami sekelas membungkuk pada para penonton. Aku tak percaya! Aku bisa! Kami semua bisa!

Dan saat aku melihat ke deretan guru di sebelah Monsieur Dumbledore, tatapanku berhenti di Monsieur Snape.

Beliau sedang bertepuk tangan, sama seperti yang lain. Tapi beliau kemudian sadar, dan tersenyum padaku, sambil mengepalkan jempolnya padaku.

Sepertinya kebekuan beliau sudah lumer sekarang.

**FIN**

_**AN: **I Believe in You - Stryper itu tenar tahun 1988. Sila diunduh kalau penasaran XDD_


End file.
